Un sueño demasiado real
by JustASecret
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Gretel sufre un sueño demasiado real.


Se estaba haciendo de noche. Por fin podrían descansar después de un largo día.

Los cazadores de brujas se habían pasado de sol a sol buscando una bruja con un poder de invisibilidad que nunca antes habían visto y encima no la habían podido capturar.

Gretel abrió la puerta de su habitación y se adentró junto con su hermano. Al cerrarla, Hansel suspiró profundamente de cansancio mientras se dejaba caer todos sus trastos al suelo. Gretel le miraba entre cansada y divertida. La verdad es que ella también estaba cansada. Apoyándose sobre el respaldo de una silla, dejaba su ropa lentamente.

Aquel era un ritual que cumplían todas las noches. Los dos se preparaban para dormir de espaldas al otro hasta que habían terminado. Muchas de las veces la posada donde pasaban la noche no tenía una habitación extra donde tener algo de intimidad, al menos para cambiarse.

Al acabar Gretel se dirige a la cama, soñolienta con ganas de tumbarse.

- _Ummm…._ – Gretel estiraba sus músculos, bostezando – _tengo ganas de tirarme a dormir dos días enteros…_ - Hansel ponía una sonrisa de medio lado.

Al tumbarse ella, el le sigue, pero en vez de tumbarse también, se sienta en el frio suelo con una botella de vino. Gretel le mira algo cansada.

- _¿No vas a dormir?_

- _… __Ya sabes que hasta que tú no te duermas, yo no lo haré_ – dice y luego le da un trago a la botella. Gretel mira hacia un lado, sin decir nada, se da la vuelta, intentando reconciliar el sueño.

- _Buenas noches._

- _ Que descanses_ – dice el en un susurro.

Pasado un rato, Gretel se queda profundamente dormida. Hansel también duerme plácidamente.

Pero, en un momento, sin saber cómo, el aire se vuelve espeso, como en una neblina y Gretel respira profundamente, algo le perturba.

Nota algo en su cuerpo, se mueve en su pequeña cama, las sabanas se mueven con ella delicadamente. Algo le está tocando y no sabe que es. Por alguna razón no está asustada. Frunce el ceño, sin moverse del sitio.

Una mano, grande y masculina, pero delicada y suave recorre su muslo con una sensualidad nerviosa. Gretel traga saliva. La mano va ascendiendo por todas sus curvas de manera suave, pareciendo que está controlando sus instintos.

La mano llega a su cadera, subiéndole lenta y tortuosamente la camisa/camisón que llevaba para dormir. Gretel sigue sin moverse.

- _Sé que estás despierta_ – le dice la voz.

Parecía como si la voz hubiera notado que Gretel se hallaba despierta solo con rozarle la piel. Lo que no había notado ella era que tenia los pelos de punta, los pequeños poros de su piel estaban tensos, con frío.

La voz ríe, suelta una pequeña risa que se desvanece a medida que la mano avanza. Gretel esta vez se gira para descubrir al individuo. No puede ver apenas nada, al girarse unos labios se abalanzan sobre los suyos.

Unos ojos azules se clavan en los suyos, unas manos se abalanzan sobre las muñecas de Gretel, dejándola prácticamente inmóvil. Parece un animal de presa. Los ojos se mueven, le miran a la cara y luego bajan hacia su cuello, dejando ver su forma al completo.

- _Hansel…¿Que...?_ - susurra ella. Él le besa el cuello, muerde.

Gretel se estremece un poco, intentando zafarse pero le es imposible.

- _Hermanita, quiero que seas mía_ – le dice él. Los mordiscos no cesan.

Sin querer admitirlo, sabía que sentía algo por su hermano mellizo. Le era extraño ver a Hansel comportarse así. Normalmente, de los dos, ella era la que mas mal genio tenía y aquello era inusual. Su hermano se comportaba descontroladamente, como si fueran sus instintos los que hablaran por él.

Se maldijo a si misma, porque aquello le gustaba y no iba a decirle que no. Pensaba en todas aquellas veces en las que había pensado en él, dominando.

Pues esta vez es como si uno de esos sueños se hubiera hecho realidad. Tenía a Hansel encima de si, actuando como una bestia en celo. Él bajaba desesperadamente por su torso, mordiendo y besándole.

Sin saberlo, Hansel le había arrancado la ropa interior de un tirón que hizo que Gretel soltara una exhalación de sorpresa. El movía sus dedos sobre el cuerpo de su hermana como si no se fuera a acabar nunca.

Embestida tras embestida, Gretel jadeaba y gemía desesperadamente, sin control. Él gruñía con fuerza, sin importarle que media posada pudiera oírles. A ella ya no le importaba tampoco. Al igual que antes, Gretel seguía teniendo las manos cogidas por las suyas, sin moverse, sobre su cabeza, cosa que para ella era una placentera tortura.

El se movía sin cesar un instante, a cada vez mas fuerte empujaba a su hermana contra el cabezal de la cama, haciendo que esta misma chirriara de la tensión.

Reduce el ritmo un instante, pasa su mano por la pierna de Gretel, inclinándola hacia delante mientras la besa. Esta vez Gretel siente el doble.

En medio del clímax, una voz en off hace eco en la cabeza de Gretel.

- _Gretel…. Gretel _– la voz la llama.

Ella intenta hacer caso omiso, pero la voz le es familiar.

- _Gretel…_ - vuelve a insistir la voz.

De repente ella abre los ojos y suelta una exhalación nerviosa, de susto. Solo ve una pared negra. Se lleva la mano a la frente, notando como el calor sale disparado de sus poros, estaba respirando con sofoco.

- _¿Gretel?_ – dice una voz detrás de ella.

Se gira.

Era Hansel, que la llamaba.

Él la mira, ella tenía los mofletes y las orejas colorados. Cierra los ojos y suspira, dejando su mano caer en la cama.

- _¿Estás bien?, estabas hablando en sueños…_ - le responde el – _y además… me estabas llamando._

Gretel no responde, se queda pensativa durante un minuto.

Había sido un sueño. Un maldito y falso sueño.


End file.
